Old Man Cornett
Old Man Cornett Hans Cornett was a wise old ferryman and fortune teller who could take people anywhere they need to go in the swamp, known for his plain mode of dress and large straw hat. His bursts of oracular insight lead to deep and prolonged conversations with his passengers, and often both Cornett and his passenger walked away from the trip knowing more about the world and themselves. Cornett eventually began to be regarded as a sage, and Volk would seek passage aboard his boat simply to talk to him, a practice he was happy to indulge. After passing of old age, Cornett's spirit remains to provide the guidance and knowledge he did in life, ferrying new generations with his oars of experience and foresight. *'Tenets' **'Ferryman '''When possible, provide guidance and knowledge to those in need; '''Benefit '''Gain a potency bonus to Knowledge (World) and Linguistics skill checks. **'Seeker''' Seek out new experiences and the wisdom to be gained from then, never choose a familiar option when offered a new one; Benefit 'Gain a potency bonus to AC and saves vs traps and enviornmental hazards. **'Seer Never go into a situation blindly if it can be helped, use reasearch, magic, or dialogue to gather information before any planned venture; Benefit 'Divination spells and effects you cast or use have their DC increased by your potency. Add your potency to the likelyhood that effects such as ''augry and divination will give correct information. Priests of Old Man Cornett *'Spells '''2nd-''heightened awareness, 4th-''ancestral communion, 6th-''riversight, 8th-''legend lore, 10th-''prying eyes, 12th-''find the path, 14th-''vision, 16th-''moment of presience, 18th-''foresight *'Mysteries '''Ancestor, Lore, Occult Hexes *'Psychic Power (Su) 'The Vaudon Priest's dealings with the psychic spirits of La Marais allow them to access strange powers and occult lore. The Priest can add a number of spells from the Psychic spell list equal to their Intelligence modifier '(minimum 1) to their class' spell list. To learn (if the Priest learns spells) and cast these spells they must have an Intelligence score of at least (10 + the spell's level), but the saving throw DCs of these spells are based on their spellcasting ability modifier. Each time the Priest gains a new level after taking this hex, they can choose to replace one of these spells for a new spell on the Psychic spell list. If this would remove a spell the Priest has learned from their list, they must replace that spell with a new one of the same level (either from their class spell list, or a new spell gained from this hex). Spirit Ability *'Sage Advice (Su)' As a standard action, the Priest can call upon the spirits and their own wisdom to provide advice and assistance to one ally within 30 ft. The ally gains a +2 bonus on any one attack roll, saving throw, ability check, or skill check made before the beginning of the Priest's next turn. The Priest can use this ability a number of times per day equal to (3 + their spellcasting ability modifier). Greater Spirit Ability *'Automatic Writing (Su) '''Once per day, the Priest can spend 10 minutes in uninterrupted meditation to tap into greater understanding. During this period, their hands produce mysterious writing pertaining to the future. This writing takes the form of a ''divination effect with 90% effectiveness (if the Priest's Seer tenet is active, it applies to this ability). The Priest can use this ability an additional time per day at 12th, 16th, and 20th levels. Category:Vaudon